My love's teacher
by Lowelie
Summary: Eren Jegear est connue sous le nom d'Erine Jegear, jeune adolescente aisée qui fréquente le lycée Kyojin. Malgré son travestissement, dû à sa mère depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Eren vit une vie banale qui va changer quand un certain professeur de mathématique va découvrir son secret. "Je vais gardé le secret mais à une seule condition : je veux ta première fois."
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure : ** Et voilà, mon imagination fait encore des siennes et je me retrouve avec une nouvelle fiction. Alalala, j'en ai marre ! Je sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir ! J'ai plein de chapitres à écrire et je ne trouve rien de mieux que de publier une nouvelle fiction ! Bah, faut dire que cette fiction me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps, fallait que je la sorte et que je la publie.

Bref, j'espère que cette nouvelle fiction va vous plaire autant que les autres ! :D

Ps : Je ne l'ai pas faite corriger, et je viens à peine de finir ce premier chapitre (pour moi il est **01:52**), donc s'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas trop méchante avec l'orthographe ! Après toute l'orthographe et moi, c'est comme l'eau et l'huile, on n'est pas compatible ! *Silence* Okok, je sors.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 : Erine Jaeger et Levi Ackerman<span>**

Je courrais dans la rue, une tartine de confiture en bouche, espérant ne pas arriver en retard en cours. Mon uniforme scolaire me gênait un peu, mais je devais faire avec. Mon sac était solidement attaché à mon épaule, entrant en contact avec mes côtes quelques fois. Mais quelle idée de me lever plus tard ce matin ! Je pris un tournant et continuer à courir. Mon uniforme scolaire provenait du lycée privé le plus réputer de ma ville, il s'appelle Kyojin. Ouais, littéralement ça veut dire Titan.

Quand j'ai demandé au directeur le pourquoi du comment de ce nom, le seul truc qu'il est réussi à me sortir était « car tous ceux qui sortent d'ici sont des monstres ! ». Je ne savais pas comment le prendre, et pour être honnête je ne le sais toujours pas. Je fis plusieurs signes à des personnes qui me souriait et qui se tourner vers moi. Le vent soulevait légèrement ma jupe, ce qui dévoilait la limite de mes colants qui se terminer dans le haut de mes cuisses, apparaître. Ma veste d'uniforme voletait aussi et je sentais les rubans de mon nœud dans mes cheveux noirs ébène se frottaient contre la tempe de mon visage.

Dit comme ça je ressemble à une fille, mais je suis un garçon. Oui, je sais, mais je ne me travesti pas par plaisir. C'est à cause de ma mère que je suis obligé de me travestir. Laissez-moi vous raconter en bref mon malheur. Mon père est un médecin reconnu à travers tout le pays, si ce n'est pas pour dire le monde. Il dirige plusieurs hôpitaux dans Trost et dans le pays. Ma mère quant à elle, est une danseuse traditionaliste qui veut que son seul enfant, donc moi, suive la tradition familiale. Mais j'ai eu le malheur de naître en tant que garçon.

Et d'après elle, le seul moyen de bien m'approprier le rôle de danseuse et de me travestir et de vivre en fille. Au début, j'étais gosse donc je ne comprenais pas trop, mais quant à la fin tout le monde vous connaît sous le nom d'Erine Jaeger au lieu d'Eren Jaeger, sa la fou mal alors on est obligé de continuer. En outre, ma mère est une personne maléfique sous son air d'ange qui a réussi à embobiner mon innocence enfantine ! En gros, quoique je suis un garçon, je joue à la fille depuis ma plus tendre enfance, et oui, j'ai eu des poupées barbie, oui j'ai une chambre de fille et oui des amies sont déjà venus dormir à la maison.

Mais j'ai réussi à négocier avec ma mère le droit d'avoir à la maison une chambre d'adolescent, et si un jour quelqu'un tombe dessus on pourrait toujours simuler le coup du frère partit étudier je ne sais où. Je vis les grilles de mon lycée en train de fermer, mais je fis un signe au surveillant qui le vit et m'attendit. Je regardais à gauche, puis à droite et encore à gauche avant de traverser. J'arrivais essoufflé devant le surveillant qui rigola à mon état.

-Alors toujours en retard Erine ?

Je me relevais, essoufflé et regardai le surveillant droit dans les yeux. Son air rieur me fit faire la moue.

-Oh ça va Bean, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Fils-je un air boudeur sur le visage qui fit rire de plus belle le surveillant devant moi.

-Aller ça va, file avant d'arriver encore plus en retard Jaeger.

J'acquiesçais et repartis aussitôt en courant. Les couloirs étaient vides, et quelques portes de certaines salles étaient ouvertes, laissant entendre la voix de certains professeurs cassaient le silence paisible des couloirs. Pour rien arranger, ma salle se trouver au troisième étage. Le cours que j'avais maintenant était éducation civique Juridique et Social avec monsieur Daris. Il est plutôt cool comme prof, il va sûrement soupirait et me laisser aller à ma place. Ma salle en vue, je m'arrêtais devant elle, est repris mon souffle avant de toquais à la porte. J'entendis la voix de Daris me dire d'entrer. Je me penchais pour m'excuser et comme je l'avais prédit, il soupira et me dit d'aller m'asseoir. Il se gratta l'arrête du nez et un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'allais m'asseoir à côté d'Ymir, qui elle, me regardait avec un sourire vraiment inquiétant.

-Alors Eren, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, me chuchota-t-elle, un problème de travestissement ?

Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres, ce qui lui valut un grognement de mécontentement de ma part et un coup de coude qui fit tomber sa tête contre le plat de la table.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ici Ymir ! Je te l'ai déjà dit !

Tout à l'heure, je vous ai dit que personne n'était au courant à part mes parents . Eh ben je vous ai en quelque sorte menti. Parmi tous les gens que je côtoie, une seule personne est au courant de ma double vie et de mon secret. Ymir. Oui, ce n'est pourtant pas la meilleure amie d'Erine, non, c'est celle d'Eren car elle a toujours réussi à m'aider à garder le secret et à dissiper les doutes des autres quand ils se créent ! Elle l'a découvert à cause d'un petit incident de W.C je dirais. Je faisais une soirée pyjama chez moi quand j'étais petit, ma mère l'ayant organisé pour mon sixième anniversaire malgré mes plaintes, et me supplications, mais comme elle était heureuse que je m'étais enfin fait des amies filles, elle avait eu la superbe idée de faire une petite soirée pyjama...

Vive ma mère... Bref, j'étais au toilette pour me soulager et Ymir est entrée quand mon petit tuyau était de sorti. J'ai dû la rattraper pour la supplier de ne rien dire. J'ai du tout lui expliquer et ma mère aussi. A la fin elle a décidé de ne rien dire et même de m'aider car elle trouvait ça fun et elle voulait savoir jusqu'à quand le secret pouvait tenir sa route. Je pense qu'elle prend ça plus comme un jeu qu'autre chose mais bon, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? C'est déjà cool de sa part de garder ça secret ! Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me regard, le visage neutre.

-Ouais, ouais je sais. Mais Eren commence sérieusement à me manquer. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus sortis avec lui. C'est quand qu'il va revenir ?

Je la regardais, une certaine forme de tristesse apparut en moi. Je n'ai jamais pus être qui je suis vraiment depuis ma naissance et les seules fois où je l'ai été c'était avec Ymir en tant qu'Eren Jegear. On a fait tellement de trucs ensemble que ça en devenait de plus en plus marrant à chaque fois. Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. Eren reviendra quand il reviendra. La plupart du temps, comme tout le monde connaît qu'Erine, c'est elle qui sort avec ses amis, et pas Eren. Elle soupira.

-C'est bon laisse, il reviendra quand il reviendra.

Elle me sourit et je fis de même. Cette fille c'est vraiment bien lire dans mes pensées et sa me saoul quand même un peu, mais ça prouve au moins que c'est la seule et unique personne à me comprendre. Le cours passa lentement, et comme à mon habitude, j'ai dû aller dans le bureau d'Erwin pour justifier mon retard, qui une fois de plus me souris avant de me laisser y aller. Je m'ennuie de la vie. Toutes mes journées se répètent inlassablement. On pourrait croire que se travestir pourrait pimenter ses journées mais pas du tout !

C'est comme si tout était normal quand tout le monde vous connaît sous votre côté fille ! Je soupirais et m'accrochai à la lanière de mon ac que mon épaule avait. Cette vague de tristesse me reprit. Tout le monde ne connaît qu'Erine, personne ne connaît Eren. Personne c'est qui je suis vraiment. Ma prise se resserra. S'ils savaient qui j'étais vraiment, m'apprécieraient-ils autant ? Je ne pense pas. La personne qui vint me sortir de mes pensées fut Mikasa qui posa une de ses mains sur mon épaule. Elle me regarda intensément. Sasha, Connie et Armin étaient avec elle.

-Ça va Erine . Me demanda Mikasa.

-Oui, je suis juste fatiguée. Lui dis-je.

Connie soupira.

-Et dire que c'est toi qui dors le plus, et pourtant, c'est toi qui es fatigué.

Je lui donnais une tape dans l'épaule qui lui fit émettre une petite plainte. Pas qu'il avait mal, mais juste comme ça. Comme quand vous dîtes « aïe » quand vous vous êtes cognés alors que vous avez pas mal, c'est un réflexe pur et simple. Sous la demande Mikasa, on alla en cours de S.V.T avec comme prof, Hanji-sensei et ses drôles d'expériences. On arriva, et je me mis à côté d'Armin juste pour aujourd'hui. Après tout, c'est dessiccation et il déteste tout ce qui touche aux souffrances animales ou autres.

On sortit nos blouses, et prit des gants en latex. Hanji-sensei déposa sur nos tables un œil-de-bœuf. Je le pris entre les mains et appuyai dessus. Ce qui valut à Armin un petit gémissement de dégoût. La première étape consistait à enlever toutes la graisse et les muscles qui pouvaient résider sur l'œil. Je pris donc les ciseaux et coupai tout ce qui était gênant. La deuxième étape consistait découper l'œil en deux et à prendre le liquide qui s'écoulera et le recueillir dans un bécher. Je réussis tant bien que mal à faire un trou dans l'œil-de-bœuf et commença à le disséquer.

Un drôle de bruit se fit entendre à mes côtés et Armin déposa une de ses mains contre son ventre. Je souris face à cette vue, ce qui lui fit froncé les sourcils et détournait la tête. Armin est, et restera le meilleur ami d'enfance d'Erine. Depuis petit on se connaît, avec Mikasa aussi. Malgré ça, aucun d'eux ne sait pour Eren. Je continuais à couper l'œil-de-bœuf et laissai coulait le liquide dans un bécher. L'œil coupé en deux, je le posais sur une espèce de socle en mousse et pris une moitié dans la main.

-Armin ?

Ce dernier se retourna vers moi et émit un petit cri quand j'approchais vers lui la moitié d'yeux. Je le posais et explosai de rire sous le regard amusé d'Hanji-sensei qui ne fit rien. Après mon fou rire, je repris la dissection. Je devais enlever la rétine, ce que je fis avec les doigts et que je fis pendouiller devant le visage d'Armin qui pâlit d'un coup. Un petit rire me repris et je jetais la rétine dans la poubelle de table. Un autre liquide commencé à apparaître et je le mis dans un autre bécher que je remplis un peu d'eau.

J'enlevais maintenant le cristallin et le coupai en deux pour le colorer d'une substance bleue. Ayant fini la dessiccation de mon œil, je parle de l'œil-de-bœuf, pas du mien, je levais la main, laissant Hanji-sensei arrivait et évaluer notre travail. On obtient un huit sur dix et quand la sonnerie retentit, toute la bande sortis pour la pause. Connie et moi rigolions sur la dessiccation, tandis qu'Historia et Armin étaient sur le point de vomir et que Ymir et Mikasa faisaient tout pour les empêcher. On se posa sur une table près de la cafétéria, puis Bertolt et Reiner nous rejoignirent.

-Alors cette dessiccation ? Commença Bertolt

-Super ! Fis-je

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Fit une voix qui vint s'asseoir à notre table, nous obligeant à tous nous serrer.

C'était Jean. Je lui souris et il fit de même. Au début on s'entendait pas trop, mais à la fin on s'est calmé. Même si quelques fois encore, ils nous arrivent de nous disputer. Les discussions à propos de l'œil-de-bœuf et dû presque vomi qu'Historia et Armin allaient lâchaient remplissaient la table, et quand la sonnerie sonna, la masse d'adolescents que nous étions se séparèrent pour retourner en cours. J'avais mathématique avec Levi Ackerman-sensei. Quand j'avais demandé à Mikasa s'il était de sa famille, puisqu'elle aussi s'appelle Ackerman, elle me répondit que non, et que ça devait juste être une coïncidence, ce qui arrive fréquemment dans mon univers.

Après tout, ce ne fut qu'une coïncidence qu'Ymir rentra dans les toilettes quand nous étions enfant juste quand je pissais. Enfin, c'est ce que je me laisse croire, espérant que c'est la vérité. D'ailleurs, à cause d'elle ce jour-là, je ne m'étais même pas lavé les mains ! C'était dégueulasse ! On entra en classe et on s'assit. Ma partenaire cette fois était Sasha, qui tout comme la plupart des filles, et garçons commençait à littéralement baver devant lui. Bien sûr, je ne faisais pas exception à la règle.

Après tout qui pourrait résister aux cheveux noirs style undercut, à ses yeux gris intimidants, à ses muscles et cette peau laiteuse qu'à Ackerman-sensei ? Sans oublier son petit froncement de sourcil, sa vulgarité, cette expression neutre qu'il aborde parfois et cette attitude imperturbable qui le rend mystérieux ? En bref, c'est le rêve de toutes les personnes qui rêve d'un prince charmant mystérieux et hors normes. Je soupirais d'aise, et fermai les yeux, j'aimerais dormir et sans être méchant, les cours d'Ackerman-sensei servent un peu beaucoup de somnifère.

-Oye, gamine !

Je sursautais et ouvris les yeux. Devant moi mon prof de math, les sourcils froncés se dressaient. Son regard s'accentua et son air neutre se fit plus inquiétant.

-Si tu'as envie de pioncer, t'as qu'à bouger ton cul et te casser d'ici. Je ne suis pas là pour faire la garderie. Si je te revois encore en train de rêvasser j'tenvois chez Erwin à grands coups de pied au cul compris.

J'acquiesçais et sortait mes affaires de cours. Ok, j'ai dit que tout à l'heure sa vulgarité faisait partie de son charme, mais ce type fait carrément flipper quand il veut ! Les fonctions du second degré m'ennuyaient, mais pour être sûre de rester vivante je faisais mon possible pour ne pas m'endormir. Finalement, je ressortais vivante du cours, et allai manger sur le toit avec tout le monde. On se partagea ce qu'on avait apporté, et quand la cloche retentit, on alla en cours de sport. Cours que je redoutais le plus car on faisait volet.

Et qui disait faire du volet dans le lycée Kyojin disait uniforme de sport. Et qui disait uniforme de sport disaient vestiaires ! Sachant que tout le monde croit que je suis une fille, je vais me retrouver dans un vestiaire de filles, avec des filles qui vont se déshabillaient devant moi pour se changer, et sincèrement, étant un garçon en pleine croissance, avoir cet excès de filles devant moi, ne va pas me laisser indifférent. Je fus contre mon gré attirer dans les vestiaires, où à mon grand damnent toutes les filles se changeait en même temps.

-Tu ne te change pas Erine . Me demanda gentiment Historia.

-J-je vais aller aux toilettes avant ! Dis-je en prenant mes affaires.

Je me dirigeais vers les toilettes du gymnase et une fois dans ces derniers, je m'enfermais, et me changeai. Je me retrouvais en tee-shirt blanc, qui heureusement ne moulait pas, en shortie rouge, et en collant blanc qui me remontait jusqu'au-dessus des cuisses. Je mis mes baskets et sortis avec mon uniforme. Je dois quand même remercier la génétique pour m'avoir donné l'apparence de ma mère et non celle de mon père. Grâce à ça, j'ai les mêmes formes et la même taille que les filles. Enfin, je n'ai pas toutes les formes, je n'ai pas de poitrine moi... Enfin, les seules formes que j'ai c'est celle de ma musculature naissante, et j'en suis fière ! C'est le seul truc qui prouve que je suis un homme avec mes parties génitales !

Et encore heureux sachant que je suis un garçon... Je soupirais encore une fois. Je dois vraiment faire revenir Eren juste le temps d'une journée, et ça ne fera pas que plaisir à Ymir. J'en ai aussi besoin. Je retournais dans les vestiaires, et seule Ymir était là, m'attendant avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Mais d'un geste de la main, je lui fis comprendre de ne rien dire. Ce qu'elle fit pour mon plus grand plaisir. Quand on fut sur les terrains, on commença par des échauffements de bases, on fit quelques tours de terrains, monter de genoux, talons-fesses, pour finir avec des pas chassés.

On s'arrêta et nos têtes tournèrent en petit cercle, faisant craquer nos nuques, on fit faire des petits cercles à nos épaules, puis faire aller de bas en haut nos coudes. Nos poignets firent le moulinet, et notre bassin s'amusait à tourner. Nos genoux firent du ski et on fit de la mayonnaise avec nos chevilles. Notre prof de sport, qui n'était autre que le sadique Auro, nous fit faire quelques petits matchs que je gagnais facilement. Aussi, avec Mikasa comme partenaire, c'est difficile de perdre... Le cours de sport étant fini, on repartit aux vestiaires.

Les filles prirent leurs serviettes et partirent sous les douches, en sous-vêtements, ce qui fit monter en moi une grosse vague de chaleur.

-Ça va Erine . Me lança Mikasa.

-O-ouais, t'inquiète.

Je pris mon sac de sport et partis me retournant pour dire :

-je vous attends devant le lycée !

Les filles acquiesçaient et je partis à la recherche d'une salle où me changer. Les autres on dut sûrement croire que j'allais aux toilettes pour faire ça, mais la plupart pensent que je cache un truc, donc elles se sont mises en tête de venir essayaient d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes après le sport. La dernière fois elles ont failli réussir. Depuis j'ose plus me changeait dans les toilettes après le sport. Je montais les escaliers qui reliait l'entrée du gymnase à la cour, et partie à droite, espérant croisé personne et trouvais une salle.

Ce que je réussis à faire. Juste avant d'entré je levais les yeux vers le ciel. Des nuages noirs se faisaient présents. Il va sûrement pleuvoir. Je rentrais, et fermai la porte, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Je souris. C'est la salle de mathématique. Je posais mon sac sur la table et commençai à enlever mes baskets, puis mes collants pour les remplacer par ceux de mon uniforme. J'enlevais le shortie et mi ma jupe. Puis j'enlevais mon tee-shirt mais avant de pouvoir mettre ma chemise, la porte s'ouvrit. Je tournais ma tête vers le bruit et là je le vis, lui, le prof de math qui me regardait un sourcil haussé. Je me statufiais et mon prof ferma la porte.

-Ouawe... Fit-il ironiquement, un sourire plus qu'inquiétant sur les lèvres.

-J-je peux tout vous expliquer !

-Alors comme ça la gamine est un gamin . Intéressant...

Il se rapprocha de moi, puis se stoppa à quelques mètres. Je mis ma chemise et ma veste d'uniforme.

-Ackerman-sensei ! S'il vous plaît garder ça pour vous ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez !

J'entrelaçais mes doigts et montât mes points au-dessus de ma tête, suppliant l'homme de petite taille devant moi.

-Tout ?

J'allais relever ma tête quand mon dos rencontra la surface dure du bureau. Je rouvrais les yeux et vis au-dessus de moi, mon professeur avec un air neutre. Il vint passer une main sous ma chemise qu'il commença à balader sur ma peau. Je frissonnais à ce contact.

-Arrêtez, stop !

Il s'arrêta net, et haussa un sourcil.

-Tssk ! C'est toi qui m'as dit tout.

Je le regardais, le rouge me montât aux joues et je détournais le regard.

-Oui, tout mais sauf ça !

Je remis mes émeraudes dans les yeux gris foncé de mon professeur, lui montrant ma détermination. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Et pourquoi ?

Je fis une moue, tandis que mes joues reprirent leur couleur carmin.

-Je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine-là...

Il soupira.

-Vierge ?

J'acquiesçais.

-Tu as déjà embrassé au moins ?

Je fis non de la tête.

-Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?

Un autre hochement négatif lui répondit. Il soupira et finit par se levait. Je m'assis sur le bureau et je le vis me balancer mon sac.

-Je vais garder le secret. Dit-il d'un ton calme et neutre.

Je souris et aller le remercier quand il reprit la parole.

-Ne t'emballe pas gamin. Je vais garder le secret mais à une seule condition.

Il se tourna vers moi et ancra ses yeux dans les miens.

-Je veux ta première fois.

J'allais rouspétais quand il me stoppa une nouvelle fois.

-Et pour ça, je vais te faire tomber amoureux de moi On dit que chez une fille, la première fois est quelque chose d'important. Alors je vais respecter ça...

Le sourire carnassier, et le ton qu'il utilisa pour cette phrase me firent froid dans le dos. J'entendais les gouttes de pluie taper contre les vitres fermaient de la salle. Comment ça il va me faire tomber amoureux de lui ?! Et comment ça se fait que le mystérieux prof Levi Ackerman soit aussi pervers en fait ?! Je sens que je me suis mis dans le pétrin, merci maman, merci pour tout !

* * *

><p>Un premier chapitre relativement court à mon goût, mais je l'ai fait un peu exprès. Bon, je suis un peu beaucoup fatiguée donc je vous laisse.<p>

Laissez vos impressions :*


	2. Lesson n1 : Spend Time With Me

_**Note de l'auteure : **_Ouawe... 15 rewiews pour un chapitre... Je ne pense pas avoir déjà fait plus... Je vous remercie tous pour vos rewiews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire autant que le premier !

_**Réponses aux Rewieweurs invités :**_

_**Boadice :**_ Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

_**M Ac :**_ Je sais pas. Peut-être parce que je pense au même truc de temps en temps xD ! Mais pas besoin d'en faire autant voyons ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

_**Marie : **_Désolée, mais tu ne peux pas me contredire en disant que l'on a pas eu beaucoup de boulot dans la classe ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :)

_**Aquali : **_Je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'est plus. J'espère que celui là aussi te plaira et te fera rigoler :) !

_**Shadow Spirit :**_ Desolée, j'ai été beaucoup occupé avec les cours, les devoirs, et même en vacances j'ai plein de chose à faire... Mais j'espère me rattrapé avec ce chapitre ;D ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles :3 !

_**Ce chapitre n'a pas été corriger ! Désolée si vos yeux piquent après cette lecture...**_

Après tout ce blabla, le chapitre 2 !

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Lesson n°1 : Spend Time With Me<span>**_

J'étais en train de marcher sous la pluie, l'écran de mon téléphone m'illuminer faiblement. La pénombre de la nuit avait commencé à tomber, et je n'avais attendu personne. Mon portable vibra.

_De : Mikasa :_

_T'es où ?_

Je souris. J'aurais peut-être dû les prévenir que je ne les attendais pas.

_A : Mikasa :_

_Désolée, ma mère m'a appelé pour que je rentre le plus vite possible._

Une fois le message envoyé, je fermais le claper de mon téléphone rose. Je soupirais, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi en bus avec les événements de ce soir. Le pire, c'est que demain, c'est le week-end, et je vais devoir le voir. Je soupirais une énième fois. Pourquoi il faut toujours que des trucs comme ça m'arrivent ? ...

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Flash Back...<span>**_

Son sourire carnassier et ses yeux d'animaux en chasse partis, il prit la direction de la porte. Comment le sublime Ackerman-sensei peut être comme ça ?

-Comment ça me faire tomber amoureux de vous ?! Et prendre ma première fois ?! Mais vous êtes un putain de pervers !

Mon professeur de mathématique se tourna vers moi.

-Hn. Je m'ennuie juste.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Il ''s'ennuie juste'' ?! Et pour ça, il veut prendre ma première fois ? Il se fout littéralement de ma gueule ce con ! J'ai une vague de colère en moi, mais d'un côté, je ne sais pourquoi, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Avoir quelqu'un qui va t'apprendre à aimer et ce que c'est l'amour, ce n'est pas plus mal non ? Mais bordel, pourquoi vouloir ma première fois ?! J'avais baissé la tête. En colère. Je serrais mon poing, et voulais demander des explications. En fait, je ne suis rien de plus qu'une distraction, comme un objet, et je ne veux pas. Je relevais ma tête en entendant un claquement de porte.

Je plissais les yeux. Le salop. Il se fout de moi là non ? Je me levais, et pris mon sac. Je vis un bout de papier tomber. Je le ramassais, le lue, et le froissai en boule de papier et le mis dans mon sac. Je partis en courant après, sous la pluie qui tomber fortement. J'étais en colère contre moi. Je savais qu'un jour ça arriverai que quelqu'un découvre mon secret, mais de là à me faire une sorte de chantage, je pensais que ce genre de chose ne se passait que dans les films, romans ou encore mangas. Pourquoi, en plus d'être obliger de me travestir, je n'ai pas de chance ? ...

* * *

><p>Je m'arrêtais un moment, soupirant de désespoir. J'en ai vraiment marre, et pourquoi faut toujours que j'aie des problèmes à cause de ce secret à la con ?! Merde ! Bon, d'un coté cette situation mes bénéfique. En effet, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut passer du temps avec le plus beau professeur du lycée, et en plus, il veut m'apprendre un sentiment qui m'est encore inconnu, ce n'est pas plus mal. Mais je déteste ma mère juste pour ça. Tout est de sa faute. Moi, je veux juste vivre une vie tranquille, et je l'ai eu dans le cul ! Il a fallu que le diable se déguise en Carla Jeager, pour qu'elle s'amuse à travestir son fils, juste perpétué la tradition dite familiale !<p>

Je sortais d'une des poches de mon sac de cour un téléphone à clapet bleu métallisé, celui appartenant à Eren, puis entra un numéro que je connaissais par cœur. Plusieurs sonneries passèrent, l'interlocuteur prit la parole avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que se soit.

-Oh, tient, un revenant... L'air moquer que cette personne prit se fit remarquer tout de suite.

-Très drôle Ymir...

-Je sais, je suis tellement drôle ! Je soupirais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je peux passer ma nuit chez toi ce soir en tant qu'Eren ? Je dois te parler d'un truc...

-Hum, je suis déjà chez moi, viens quand tu veux.

Je la remercier, referma le claper de mon téléphone, puis partis en courant chez moi. Ayant la flemme de faire une demi-heure de course à pied, je pris un bus au vol, et m'arrêtai à l'arrêt qui se trouve le plus près de chez moi. Je mis mes écouteurs, laissant (musique) libérer mon esprit. Je commençais à avoir froid, je remontais mes mains près de mon visage, soufflant dessus et les frottants l'une contre l'autre. J'arrivais devant chez, enfin, devant le portail de ma maison. Je sonnais, puis on m'ouvrit. Je montais sur une petite passerelle de faite de bois et en suivit le chemin.

Ma maison est constituée d'un jardin, mais pas n'importe comment, il est recouvert de fin sable blanc, avec quelques bambous par ci par là, de quelques pierres qui forme des cascades, ou encore des petits étangs. Je vis dans une maison traditionnelle japonaise, ma mère en à toujours voulut une, donc pour leurs 8 ans de mariage mon père lui a offert... Quand moi, je veux un petit chien, on me dit non, par contre quand ma mère veut une maison, on lui offre, où est le problème-là... Je soupirais, et arrivai chez moi. J'ouvrais la porte, troquant mes chaussures de ville contre des pantoufles, et entra.

Les lumières étaient éteintes, ce qui signifié que personne n'était à la maison. Je montais à l'étage, toujours dans le noir, laissant seulement les bruits des gouttelettes que mes cheveux ainsi que mes vêtements trempés se faire entendre. J'ouvrais une porte dès que j'étais à l'étage et balançai mon sac, dedans, puis me dirigeas vers une autre chambre, où cette fois, je pris des affaires pour me changer.

J'allais sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude détendre mes muscles, pour finir par m'habillais d'un jean large, retombant sous les talons de mes pieds ornaient de chaussettes blanc et d'un tee-shirt noir à manche longue où en rouge l'insription ''Kono boku ga kieru made '' réside au milieu. Je me séchais les cheveux, puis mit mes vielles baskets trouée, sans oublier une veste, plutôt large, de couleur grise, puis partis, prenant soin de prendre la feuille de papier roulée en boule, puis mon portable bleu métallisé qui se trouvent dans mon sac de cours. La porte claqua, et je courus en direction de chez Ymir.

_À : Papa Maman :_

_Je dors chez Ymir ce soir._

* * *

><p>-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Eren.<p>

J'étais allongé sur le lit d'Ymir, elle aussi, tête à côté de tête. Je soupirais, et serrai le haut de pyjama que j'avais laissé chez Ymir la dernière fois que j'étais venu dormir ici en tant qu'Eren Jeager. Oui, au bout d'un moment, on a convenu avec Ymir que laisser des affaires chez elle était un choix judicieux puisque je suis chez elle plus que je suis chez moi. Pour preuve, l'an dernier, elle m'a offert les clefs de chez elle lors de mon anniversaire ! Je soupirais, et vins couvrir de mon avant-bras gauche mes yeux.

-N'empêche, commença Ymir, je trouve ça marrant. Dit-elle en riant.

-Ymir !

-Ça va, ça va, je rigole Eren... Ben en tout cas suit ce que dit ce mot.

Je remis mon bras le long du corps. J'haussais un sourcil et tournai ma tête en direction d'Ymir. Elle fit de même.

-Tu penses que je devrais le faire ?

Elle acquiesça, et me redonna le mot.

-Ackerman-sensei te demande juste d'aller sur la place des brigades spéciales vers quatorze heures demain. Tu ne perds rien à le faire non ? Au pire, ça sera une aventure que tu vivras.

-Hum.

Elle rigola, et on éteignit les lumières pour ce regarder Phone Game, tout en mangeant des conneries tels que des Snickers, ou encore du pop-corn. On s'endormir vers minuit, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rêver du rendez-vous que j'aurais avec Levi Ackerman-sensei. Après tout, il a dit non ? _Première leçon : passe du temps avec moi.._.

* * *

><p>J'étais assis sur une partie du rebord de la grande fontaine qui ornait la place. Il était treize heures cinquante-huit. J'avais qu'un envie : rentrer chez moi. J'avais tenté le truc, mais quand Ymir voyait que je ne lui répondais pas, elle avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bains, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de sauté de sa salle de bains au toit du voisin. Oui, je sais, je suis stupide d'avoir essayé un truc comme ça, car même si j'avais réussi, je me serais cassé un truc, et le diable qu'est ma mère m'aurait fait vivre un enfer... Bref, elle m'a aidé à choisir ma tenue, car c'est soi-disant important, et m'a accompagné ici.<p>

Elle est d'ailleurs en face de moi, en train de me saluer tout en souriant, ce que je fis aussi, pour être sûr que je ne parte pas la queue entre les jambes dès qu'elle partira. Je soupirais une énième fois, et vins de mes mains frotter mes yeux tout en baillant. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai demandé à Ymir ce qu'elle en pensait, puisque je savais qu'elle allait me dire d'y aller. Je pense qu'inconsciemment, je voulais venir puisque je savais qu'Ymir aller m'y pousser. Un fin sourire vint ornait mes lèvres. Oui, ça me fait plus plaisir qu'autre chose en fait.

Je me sens nerveux, c'est mon premier rendez-vous avec un garçon. Je n'en ai jamais eu avant, que ça soit avec une fille ou non. Je commençais à me gratter la peau du pouce. Je suis stupide, je me comporte comme la fille que je ne suis pas. Je suis Eren aujourd'hui don bordel de merde comporte toi comme un homme Eren ! Comme le mec que tu es et que tu as toujours était ! Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, et je levais les yeux. Je vis deux orbes gris foncés me regarder avec un air neutre. Je me relevais, souriant avec innocence.

Il engouffra ses mains dans ses était habillé d'un pantalon et de chaussures noires, d'un veste grises, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux, et d'une écharpe blanche qui cacher sa ses lèvres. Il me regarda de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Ok, contrairement à lui, je ne suis pas aussi bien habillé, mais ça va non ? J'avais un jean troué bleu ciel, mes baskets trouées, un tee-shirt blanc où '' Rūru wa sonzai shimasen'' y était inscrit. Ok, peut-être que les mots ne sont pas bien, mais c'est quand même un beau tee-shirt. Puis, sur mes épaules, ma veste grise de la veille était présente.

-Gamin. Finit-il par dire.

-Sensei. Répondis-je.

Il vint taper l'arrière de mon crâne, et me fit signe de le suivre. Je fermais ma veste, sentant une légère brise venir refroidir le temps. Des nuages gris étaient présents. Ça ne m'étonne pas, la météo a prévu de la pluie pour plusieurs jours. En espérant que ce qu'elle dit soit faux. Je vis Ackerman-sensei s'arrêtait, et je le rattraper aussi vite que possible. Il dressera son échappe, et je vis ses lèvres. Je ne m'en souciais pas, et on continua à avancer.

-Euh... Ackerman-sensei...

Il vint jeter un coup d'œil vers moi, et replaça son regard devant lui.

-Tu veux quoi morveux.

Je fronçais les sourcils, irrité par le surnom qu'il venait de me donner. Encore, gamin sa passe, j'en suis un et je l'assume mes merdeux, a fait gosse de six ans ! Je ne suis pas un merdeux bordel de merde ! Voyant ma non-réponse, une fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, mais ce dernier partit aussi vite qu'il était venue.

-Vous nous emmenez où ?

Il re sourit.

-Tu verras quand on y sera.

Je le regardais incrédules. Mais où ils nous emmènent ... ?

* * *

><p>-Non ! Vous êtes sérieux !<p>

Je regardais ce qu'il y avait devant moi, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Non, il ne peut pas être sérieux ! J'adore ça et ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait ! La dernière fois, c'était avec Ymir, puisque c'est qu'avec qu'elle que je peux faire des trucs comme ça.

-Si je t'ai emmené ici, c'est pour quoi merdeux. Ne pose pas de question stupide.

Je tiquais à l'entente de ce nouveau surnom, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Je me retournais vers mon interlocuteur, et souris d'un sourire radieux.

-Merci, vraiment, j'adore l'escalade !

Il haussa un sourcil et me répondit avec un « Hn ». Un homme nous appela, je le suivis, tout heureux, et il me passa tout le matériel de sécurité. Il me passa un baudrier, serra les sangles au maximum, ferma toutes les boucles, et commença à faire les préparations pour m'encorder. Il laissa à ma corde une longueur à peu près égale de mon bassin jusqu'au sol, fit avec cette dernière un nœud de huit simples, passa le bout de la corde dans les sangles de mon baudrier, et termina par tricoter le nœud de huit tout en le serrant, en suivant bien le parcours de ce dernier.

Une fois fini, je mis des chaussons d'escalade, et je rejoignis Levi, qui était déjà prêt, devant la paroi rocheuse que l'on devait grimper. Ah oui, vous vous demandez où on se trouve par hasard ? Ben, on est dans la forêt d'arbres géants de Trost. Il y a un centre d'alpiniste vieux de 50 ans, et mon professeur n'a rien trouver de mieux que de nous emmener ici pour un premier rendez-vous. J'adore tellement l'alpinisme ! Mais ma mère ne veut pas que j'en pratique, puisque pour elle c'est un sport de garçon et que je peux me blesser. Je serrais mon poing de colère face à cette pensée.

-Oh Eren, tu comptes rester en bas.

Je relevais ma tête face à l'appelle, puis écarquillai les yeux face au spectacle qui était devant moi. Ackerman-sensei était déjà en train de grimper, et continuer. Le bâtard ! Il pourrait m'attendre au moins ! Je m'approchais de la paroi rocheuse à mon tour, et commençai à grimper, m'accrochant au bout de pierre qui sortaient, et mettant mes pieds dans tous les troues, ou sur tous les bouts de pierre qui sortaient. Je le rattrapais plus vite que prévu, et une fois à sa hauteur, je m'arrêtais, lui tirant la langue, et je repris ma course, allant toujours plus vite. Je le sentais juste en dessous de moi.

Il me rattrapait, mais à chaque fois, j'augmentais la vitesse de ma course. Eh oui, c'est ça l'avantage d'être grand ! Une course entre lui et moi débuta. Il ne voulait pas perdre, et moi non plus. Je commençais à être essoufflé, vu la rapidité dont je faisais preuve et le manque de pratique sportive aussi intense que ce dernier. Mais, malgré ce que j'aurais cru, j'arrivais le premier au sommet. Je me baissais, appuyant mes mains sur mes genoux, expirant bruyamment. Mon sensei me suivit, mais n'étais en aucun cas essoufflé. Je compris qu'il n'avait pas tout donné. Je me redressais et le regardai.

-Vous avez fait exprès de perdre avouer le...

Il haussa les épaules.

-Va savoir gamin.

Je fronçais les sourcils, puis souris, m'approchant de la seconde paroi rocheuse.

-Soit. Je vous mets au défi de me battre lors de cette seconde épreuve... Dis-je un sourire de défis sur les lèvres. ''Si vous gagner, je ferais quelque chose que vous me demanderiez, à part ce que vous savez.''

Son expression devint plus sérieuse. Il s'approcha à son tour devant la paroi, regardant vers le haut.

-Je relève le défi. Si au contraire, tu gagnes, je ferais ce que tu veux Eren.

J'écarquillais les yeux quand il prononça mon prénom, et resta figé. Il en profita pour commencer à grimper. Quand je me rendis compte de ce qu j'étais en train de faire, je fronçais les sourcils, regardant vers le haut. Mon sensei baissa les yeux, et afficha un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. Je pris la première pierre en main, et commençai à grimper. Mais voilà. Il avait tune grande longueur d'avance sur moi, et malgré tout mes efforts, je perdis ce défi. Je me sentais con sur le coup. C'est moi qui l'ai lançé et c'est moi qui le perd. Ouawe... Plus débile que moi en cet instant, y'a pas...

Je regardais mon sensei dans les yeux, essoufflé, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Lui avait une expression neutre sur le visage. Je sentais une goutte d'eau tomber sur ma joue, et je levais les yeux vers le ciel. La pluie commençait à tomber. Ackerman-sensei m'attrapa le bras, et me tira vers une chemin où on descendit calmement, mais sûrement, pour être sur de ne pas tomber sur la terre qui était en train de se transformer en boue. Je faillis glisser à plusieurs reprises, mais sensei me rattraper à chaque fois, et se foutait de moi. Je sentais en mi un sentiment de chaleur montait.

Je souriais. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien, aussi libre et autant moi-même. Oui, je remercie le ciel pour avoir fait que sensei rentre dans la classe hier. Mais bon, vouloir ma première fois... Je sentais cette vague de chaleur disparaître. Pourquoi sensei ? Vous paraissez comme étant l'homme parfait de toutes personnes normales, et pourtant, vous avez ce trait de caractère qui fait que le prince charmant que vous êtes n'est qu'un charlatan au final... Je baissais les yeux, et la prise que j'avais sur le poignet de Levi Ackerman-sensei se raffermit.

Je sentais son regard se poser sur moi, mais ni ne fit pas attention. On arriva au bout du chemin, et quelqu'un vint à notre rencontre. Il nous ramena à nos vestiaires où on se changea. J'avais les cheveux trempés, mais je souriais comme un gosse de cinq ans devant une énorme glace. Je sortis de vestiaire, et rejoignis Levi-sensei. Il sortit un parapluie, puis on commença à marcher, le silence étant de retour.

-Vous allez me ramener chez moi, je parie... Dis-je dépiter.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Comme si j'allais le faire. C'est qu'une pluie passagère.

Je souris de plus belle.

-C'est quoi la suite du programme alors ?! Dis-je en le regardant excité.

-Il est dix-neuf heures, je t'emmène manger gamin.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, mon ventre commença à gargouiller, ce qui me valut une remarque moqueuse de sa part. Le rouge me monta aux joues. J'étais géner de ça. J'ai beau être Eren aujourd'hui, les vielles habitudes en la vie dure. Et croyais moi, quand vous êtes élevés comme une fille depuis votre enfance, certains reflexes, gestes, ou habitudes, sont ancés en vous, malgré vos désirs. Je le suivais, et pendant tout le trajet on parla de tout et de rien. Enfin, plutôt je parlais de tout et de rien. Ackerman-sensei se contenter d'écouter et de placer certaines remarques par-ci, par-là, quand l'envie lui venait.

L'averse s'arrêta, on enleva le parapluie, et après quelques minutes de marche, on arriva chez _**King Paradise**_, un restaurant plutôt chic et branché. Je regardais mon professeur de mathématique, mais il haussa les épaules et entra dans ce restaurant, qui d'après les rumeurs coûtées la peau des fesses. Je le suivis, hésitant, puis devant l'hôtesse d'accueil, il donna son nom, puis un serveur vint nous placer. On était dans le fond du restaurant, dans un endroit calme. J'osais à peine bouger. Tout était si... Sophistiqué. Le genre de restaurant qui me met mal à l'aise depuis que je suis gosse.

Même si je suis l'hérité d'une riche famille, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit, ou encore dans tout ce qui touche de prêt ou de loin à la classe riche de cette société qui ne sait que différencier les personnes par leurs revenues. Voyant mon mal aise, mon sensei entama une discussion, ce qui me mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Ben oui, Levi-sensei qui parle, ce n'est pas normal, je l'ai bien compris aujourd'hui. Un serveur nous apporta les cartes, et quand je vis les prix, mes yeux faillirent sortir de mes orbites, ce qui fallut à Ackerman-sensei un rire moquer envers moi.

Je pris ce qu'il y avait de moins chère, réussissant à convaincre mon professeur que je ne voulais pas de boissons, et les plats arrivèrent plus vite que prévue. Le dîner se passa encore mieux que prévue, et une fois les déserts engloutis, puis le repas payé par Ackerman-sensei, on se leva et sortis du restaurant.

-Merci pour l'invitation, je vous rendrez l'appareil. Je souris en sa direction.

-La soirée n'est pas finie. Garde tes remerciements pour plus tard gamin.

Je soupirais. Il ne pourrait pas prendre un compliment ou autres phrases de gentillesse et les garder pour lui ? Au lieu de toujours répondre avec tes remarques souvent désobligeantes. D'ailleurs, il a dit que la soirée n'est pas finie, mais on va où ? Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie au contraire, mais je ne voudrais pas rentrer tard chez moi ce soir. Quoique, ça ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça finalement. Si je peux rester aussi loin et aussi longtemps que possible sans voir mes parents, ça me va. Ce n'est pas que je les déteste, non, je les aime, même beaucoup, mais si je rentre chez moi, je vais encore être obligé de devenir Erine au bout d'un moment, et je ne veux pas.

J'en ai marre de tout ça. J'ai l'impression de me cacher sous un masque, de mentir à tout le monde et d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Je me pose souvent la question de savoir qui je suis, et surtout de savoir si Eren doit toujours vivre, ou s'il doit simplement s'abandonner à l'oublie. Dans mon long monologue intérieur, je ne vis pas que notre destination fut atteinte jusqu'à ce que Ackerman-sensei vint me le signaler. Je levais les yeux. Les étoiles étaient déjà bien présentes, la nuit aussi, et devant moi se dresser l'observatoire de Trost.

J'écarquillais les yeux, puis regardai mon sensei, qui me fit signe de le suivre. On entra. Plein de monde était présent. Des familles, des amis, et des couples. Je rougis un peu, puis me grattai la joue nerveusement. J'avais presque oublié que c'était un rendez-vous. Je souris tendrement. Ça me fait plaisir quand même. Je m'amuse vraiment bien. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme tout premier rendez-vous.

-Oye, arrête de rêver et suis moi gamin stupide.

Je m'arrêtais net, et regarda mon sensei, les sourcils froncés, avec une lueure de colère dans le syeux. Il sourit légèrement, puis je le vis s'engouffrer derrière une porte. Je le suivis, et on monta des escaliers. Une fois arriver tout en haut, où il me signala que normalement, c'était interdit aux visiteurs, mais qu'on faisait exception puisque le dirigeant de l'observatoire était un de ses amis, on s'engouffra dans la pièce. Une fois au milieu de celle-ci, je regardais autour de moi, les yeux remplis d'émerveillement. Il y avait plusieurs sièges qui nous entourer, et le toit était ouvert.

Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux, elles étaient magnifiques. Je vis Ackerman-sensei s'allonger au milieu, et je fis de même. Je l'entendais soupirais, et il ferma les yeux. Je posais mon regard sur lui, et sous un battement effréné de mon cœur, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en cet instant. La faible lumière des étoiles venait déverser leurs rayons argentés sur la peau de mon professeur. La blancheur de cette dernière ressortait, ce qui contraster avec la couleur de ses vêtements. Sa respiration était douce et posée, ce qui prouver qu'il était calme.

Face à ce spectacle, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire ce qu'une personne normale ferait dans ces moments-là, d'après les films américains. Je vins poser ma tête contre son torse, et fermai les yeux. Je sentais les battements de son cœur contre mon oreille, et ca respiration vint tapoter légèrement mes cheveux. Je le sentais bouger, pendant un instant, je pensais qu'il allait me rejeter, mais non. Une de ses mains vint se positionner sur mes cheveux, et il les caressa doucement. Je souris de bonheur. Je me sentais bien. La chaleur de tout à l'heure revint, envahit mon corps, laissant un sentiment de bien être se faire sentir en moi.

Je ne sais combien de temps on resta dans cette position. Mais je sais qu'il m'arrivait d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder les étoiles, sentant un sentiment de liberté prendre place en moi. Ce moment était magique, et rien ne pouvait venir le briser. Enfin, rien, rien, j'avais encore parlé trop vite, et sous un grognement de ma part, mon téléphone sonna, laissant You and Me de Lifehouse retentir, brisant le silence de la pièce. Je le pris, et soupirai d'exaspération en voyant le nom de la personne qui s'affichait à l'écran. C'était ma mère. Je bougeai, mettant l'arrière de mon crâne sur le torse à Ackerman-sensei, et décrocha, cachant mes yeux avant mon avant-bras droit libre.

-Allô...

-Eren ! Où es-tu ?! Tu as vu l'heure ?! Il est proche de dix heures et demi !

Je me redresser, regardant l'heure sur mon téléphone. Elle a raison ! Putain, je n'avais pas vu. Je vis mon professeur se redressait sur ses coudes.

-Je t'ai prévenue que je dormais chez Ymir hier maman.

-Tu m'as prévenu que pour hier soir ! Si tu comptais passer tout le week-end, précise le nombre de nuit Eren !

-Désolé m'man... Je le ferais la prochaine fois promis...

Je l'entendis soupirais.

-Bon, dors bien mon chéri.

-Hum. De même pour toi.

Elle finit part raccrocher et je soupirais. Ackerman-sensei me tendit la main, m'aidant à me relever. Je cherchais dans mes contacts Ymir, que je trouvais rapidement.

-E~R~E~N ! Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Raconte !

Je soupirais, grattant de ma main libre ma nuque.

-Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir Ymir ?

Ackerman-sensi haussa un sourcil en me regardant. Ouais, après tout, il vient d'assister à une scène où je venais de mentir à ma mère et où je l'ai aussi manipulé... En autre...

-Oui. Je parie que tu es en train de rentrer.

-Hum.

-À toute.

-Ouais, à toute

Je raccrochais et rangeai mon portable dans une des poches de ma veste. Je lui souris, et sous un haussement d'épaule de sa part, on descendit. L'observatoire s'était presque vidé. Je regardais autour de moi et quand je vis un photomaton, je pris le bras à Ackerman-sensei, et le tirai vers la machine, où on s'introduit à l'intérieur. Il s'assit sur le siège, et me fit s'asseoir sur lui. J'étais gêné, mais je fis rien paraître quand j'allais introduire les pièces dans la feinte, sensei m'en empêcha et introduit des pièces lui-même. Je le regardais, puis un flash surgit.

Je souriais en direction de l'objectif, le flash vint, je sentis une paire de lèvres sur ma joue, un autre flash apparut, je regardais Ackeman-sensei, le rouge aux joues, lui affichant un sourire moqueur, une lumière entra dans la petite pièce close, puis un dernier flash vint quand j'eus mes mains sur mon visage. Je sortais de la cabine, puis le mathématicien fit de même. Mon cœur battait vite pour une raison que j'ignorais. Un bruit se fit entendre, et les photos tombèrent. Je l'ai pris, et soupirais en les voyants.

Bien évidement, il a fallu que le photomaton les prennent quand j'étais dans les pires situations possible... Sous une demande de la part de mon professeur, on sortit de l'observatoire, et on commença à marcher. Je compris qu'on marchait en direction de chez lui, quand une chose me revint en tête. Je rangeais les photos dans la poche de ma veste, et pris la parole.

-Au fait sensei, commençais-je, vous voulez quoi ? Il me regarda, une lueur d'incompréhension dans son regard. ''Ben, vous avez gagné le défi cet après-midi. Je dois faire une chose que vous voulez.''

Il sourit et on continua à marcher pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de s'arrêtait devant un grand immeuble. Je levais la tête, le regardant dans toute sa hauteur. Un professeur peut se payer un appartement dans un immeuble comme ça ? À croire qu'ils sont moins sous-payés qu'on le pense... Je souris discrètement. Mah, le point positif, c'est qu'il habite pas loin de chez Ymir, ça arrange beaucoup de choses pour ce soir.

-Ton numéro.

Je penchais la tête sur le côté.

-Hein ?

Il soupira.

-Ce que je veux gamin. Donne-moi ton numéro. Ça sera ma récompense.

J'acquiesçai, et lui dictai le numéro d'Eren, qui entra dans son téléphone. Quand il eut fini, il rentra dans le hall de son immeuble, me faisant un signe de la main, et je pris le chemin qui m'emmènerait chez Ymir. Pendant ma marche, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais m'empêchais de sourire. C'était une bonne journée, et seule l'appelle de ma mère à gâcher cette fin de soirée. J'arrivais rapidement chez Ymir, où j'entrais grâce à ma clef. Je pris une douche avec elle, puis on s'installa dans sa chambre où je lui racontai ma journée. Elle ne dit rien.

Mais je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'elle était très excitée de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Malgré moi, et contre toute attente, je l'étais aussi. Mon sensei est remplit de mystères et plein de surprises, que je veux découvrir. Passé des journées comme ça avec lui, serait un bon moyen de le découvrir. On s'allongea et on entra dans les draps. Juste au moment où j'allais fermer les yeux, mon portable vibra.

_De : +33x xx xx xx xx :_

_Dors bien gamin._

Je souris, puis enregistrai le numéro dans mon répertoire.

_À : Levi Ackerman :_

_Vous aussi sensei._

Je souris et fermai mon portable. Oui, je suis excité de savoir ce que sera la prochaine leçon, et sincèrement, j'espère qu'elle sera tout aussi bien de la première...

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Fini !<p>

Laissez vos impressions :*


	3. Lesson n2 : Tell Me You're Jealous

_**Note de l'auteure : **_ Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ? Très bien ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard concernant cette fiction, mais voyez-vous, comme j'ai des hypers mauvaises notes en anglais (parce que je parle anglais comme une vache espagnole :'D), j'ai du réviser, et réviser, et réviser... J'en ai marre d'Oscar Wilde et de Dorian Gray ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est fait avec amour " " :) !

_**Réponses Aux Rewiews Anonymes :D : **_

_**M Ac : **_ Je veux respecter sa vie privée. Si je l'aurais mit, beaucoup de personne lui aurait envoyer de message, ou aurait encore essayé de l'appeler. Oui, c'est ça. Pense à elle, elle a besoin de son père ! :D

Merci, j'espère que la suite de plaira :D

_**Marie : **_ Ce chapitre ne correspond pas du tout à ce que je t'ai décris la dernière fois. (Je ne sais plus qu'elle jour c'était. Peut-être Mercredi. Sûrement Mercredi puisque c'est le seule jour où nous sommes totues les deux pour parler x)) Bref, même si ce n'est pas la même leçon qu'il devait y avoir à la base, j'espère que celle-ci te plaira :D !

Ps : Elle se passe le Dimanche. Tu sais le jour qui devait faire 'Fuuut' et laisser place au Lundi xD !

_**E.T : **_ Ah Eliot, mon chère Eliot, que t'as rewiew me fait plaisir et tant rigoler à chaque fois que je la lis :') ! Tu n'espas gay, on le sait (enfin tout ceux de notre joyeuse petite troupe le savent), mais tu lis du Yaoi. Comment veux tu qu'on te prenne pour un gay ? :) Bref, merci pour le compliment en ce qui concerne mon écriture, et non, il n'y a pas d'autres fictions hétéro ou yuri en attendant, mais elles sont enc ours de productions ! (J'ai les idées, faut que je les écrives juste !).

Sinon, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais... Je ne fume ou boit aucun produit illicites, donc je n'en consomme pas. Pour ce qui est des fantasme féminin, j'en suis sûr que tuas dit ça parce que tu était très fatiguer. Je suis bizarre, je le conçois, mais n'est ce pas pour ça que vous m'apprécier beaucoup ? Je sais que la bouffe et toi c'est une grande histoire d'amour.

Bref, merci pour ta rewiew (très marrante :'D), et j'espère (si tu l'as lis), que le suite te plaira :D !

_**Shadow Spirit : **_ Ben normal que j'y réponde, tu m'en laisse un, c'est un grand honneur pour moi et une grande satisfaction de pouvoir en lire un :D !

Je ne l'ai pas prit comme un repproche, je te rassure, mais je préfère m'excuser quand même, puisque je sais que je prend beaucoup de temps à écrire un chapitre à cause de tout ça . ! Je suis contente que tu ressentes ce que ça fait T^T ! Je me sens moins seule déjà T^T !

Merci pour ma fiction, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise à un tel point que tu veux la suite directement ! :D ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! :D ! Merci pour l'encouragement ! :) (Non au contraire, sa me fait plaisir de lire des pavés ;D !)

_**Bonne Lecture et merci à LoloSawyer pour sa correction ;D ! (donc si vous devez tuer quelqu'un pour les fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaison cette fois c'est elle puiqu'elle les aura oublier :3 !)**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Lesson n°2 : Tell me you're jealous<span>_**

On m'a toujours dit, et par « on », j'entends ma mère ainsi que les filles qui servent de copines à Erine, qu'un premier rendez-vous était fabuleux. Que cette chose est synonyme d'inoubliable. Si je me rappelle bien, pour Mikasa, ça représente le début et la concrétisation d'une histoire, ça veut dire que la personne s'intéresse à toi et qu'elle veut mieux te connaître. Est-ce que Akerman-sensei veut mieux me connaître ? Je me le demande, il veut juste ma virginité, donc je ne verrais pas à quoi ça sert.

D'après Historia, c'est un moment un peu gênant, mignon, cool, puisque ça te permet de découvrir encore plus la personne, et c'est aussi unique puisqu'un premier rendez-vous, y'en a qu'un. Est-ce que je devrais être heureux de ce premier rendez-vous ? Je me suis, certes, beaucoup amusé, et j'ai découvert que malgré ce que je croyais, mon sensei pouvait être moins pervers que ce à quoi je pensais. Après tout, il n'a pas pensé une seule fois à faire quelque chose de déplacé. Il ne m'a même pas toucher, que ça soit pour m'embrasser où pour autre chose.

J'étais nerveux au début, voir très nerveux. Mais est-ce que j'étais gêné ? Sûrement un peu, il est plus âgée que moi. Mais ces mots reviennent, ces mots qui veulent dire la même chose : « connaître » et « découvrir ». Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai vu diverses facettes de mon sensei : il est sportif, mignon, galant, doux, rebelle en quelque sorte puisque, après tout on avait pas le droit d'aller dans la pièce du haut, à l'observatoire mais on a réussi quand même. Je dois quand même avouer que ça m'a plût de « découvrir » ça.

Il a aussi réussi à me « connaître » mieux. Après tout, je lui ai clairement dis que j'aimais l'escalade. Donc en quelque sorte, il me connaît mieux. Mais est-ce que je peux vraiment dire qu'il me connaît ? Non. Il ne sait pas le pourquoi du comment de ma vie, et surtout de mon travestissement. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas non plus l'avoir expliquer à Ymir... En parlant d'elle, je pense que j'ai oublier mon collier chez ellen faudrait que j'aille le récupér-ehh, je m'égare là.

Je dois en conclure que mon premier rendez-vous était inoubliable non ? Alors dîtes moi pourquoi je me sens bizarre ? Dans les films, après leurs premier rendez-vous, les filles sont toutes excitées et rêvent toute la nuit de revoir leurs princes charmants car ce dernier a été parfait et tout le tralala à leurs rendez-vous. Donc j'aimerais savoir, malgré que je ne sois pas une fille, pourquoi je me sens encore nerveux à l'idée de le revoir. Pourquoi j'ai cette putain de boule au ventre qui me dit que j'aimerais refaire ce rendez-vous ? Pourquoi, oh Dieu pourquoi, j'ai envie d'aller sonner chez lui et de le remercier ?

Je veux juste rappeler à ma putain de raison, qui semble être en veille, que ce type, le beau et séduisant Levi Ackerman-sensei, professeur de mathématique au lycée Kyojin, a quand même essayer de me prendre sur un bureau sans mon autorisation. En autre, il a faillit me violer, et moi, j'ai juste envie de le revoir. Mais, ce que j'aimerais surtout savoir, c'est pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ça, et de manger mon gâteau d'urgence. Celui avec la framboise recouvert de chantilly. Est-ce que ce premier rendez-vous était censé m'affecter comme ça ?

Je veux dire par là, qu'on est dimanche, et que normalement, le dimanche, je le passe dehors avec Ymir en mode 'Eren' et que je suis au Skate Park en train de faire mon frimeur parce que je suis plutôt bon dans ce domaine (sans vouloir me vanter bien évidemment.). Alors pourquoi Dieu ? Pourquoi il faut que tu fasse en sorte que toute ces réflexions me bousillent tellement le moral et m'empêche de sortir ? Je te hais. Lâche-moi que je sorte.

Je soupirais. Ackerman-sensei aime l'escalade, est-ce qu'il aimerait le skate lui aussi ? Et bordel ! Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ! J'en ai rien à foutre qu'il aime oui ou non le skate ! Je soupirais de frustration et mangeais la dernière partie de mon gâteau spécial urgence, qu'il restait. Mon portable vibra, et un message s'afficha.

De : Ymir :

_Skate Parc, de suite !_

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois. Autant y aller pour me vider la tête. Après tout, c'est pas comme si j'avais un rendez-vous avec une certaine personne...

* * *

><p>J'étais là, devant la rampe du Skate Parc, sur celle qui me permettrait de prendre de l'élan et de me retrouvait en haut du ''U'' géant, comme aime l'appeler Ymir. Je soupirais, mis mon skate noir, ornait d'un monstre aux cheveux noir, un Titan Shifter, un symbole qui représentait mon école. Je ne sais pourquoi je l'ai fais. Mais je me suis dis que d'une certain façon, cette école représentait comme un échappatoire pour moi. Je suis loin de ma mère folle, et de mon père soumis à elle.<p>

Je pense que cette école est mon second refuge, après la maison d'Ymir. Je peux rigoler sans me forcé, sourire quand je le veux, et parler de ce que je veux, sans être obligé de lever le petit doigt ou encore vouvoyer toutes les personnes à qui je parle. Cette école est comme une partie de moi. Je suis en train de passer le début de mon adolescence à l'intérieur en fait, et c'est quelque chose de très important. Je laissais tomber mon skate au sol, mettant mon pied droit dessus, puis avec le gauche, je poussais le sol, me permettant de prendre de la vitesse.

Je descendis la rampe, et suivis le parcours, prenant de plus en plus de vitesse. Je n'avais aucune protection. Le vent qui s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux, me donnait cette sensation de liberté que je ressentais que trop peu de fois. J'arrivais devant le grand U, je pris plus de vitesse, et j'arrivais en haut, observant de la plate-forme, le paysage. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour le skate parc. Je tiens à signaler que le skate parc se trouve en plein milieu du plus grand parc de Trost, où plusieurs jeux pour enfant, et beaucoup de verdure résident. C'est aussi là où se trouve le château de notre ville.

Eh bien évidemment, aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la fête du village, et donc du château, et beaucoup de monde se trouve ici. Ainsi, toutes les filles groupies étaient ici, en train de crier les noms des ''beaux garçons'' qu'il y avait ici, qu'elles le connaissent ou non. Je levais la main, saluant une troupe de filles qui me regardait. Elles gloussèrent. C'est une joie immense de savoir que je suis admiré par des filles, mais pourquoi elles sont obligées de glousser comme ça ? Je soupirais.

Ymir, c'est quand tu veux que tu montes sur la plate forme... Je frissonnais d'un coup, sentant un regard froid sur moi. Je me tournais en direction de cette sensation, et là je le vis. Mon sensei qui me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je sentis en l'espace d'un instant que tout ce qui était autour de nous, disparu. Il n'y avait que lui et moi, dans un monde silencieux. Les bruits se stoppèrent, et passèrent au second plan. Il n'y avait que son regard ancré dans le mien. J'avais mes yeux écarquillés. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je déglutis difficilement, puis la boule que j'avais au ventre se réveillait.

J'avais réussi à oublier mon sensei pendant quelques temps, mais il me suffit de le voir pour que cette boule qui s'est formé en moi revienne. Mes mains commencèrent à devenir moites. J'avais chaud. Pourquoi j'avais envie d'aller vers lui et de le saluer, de lui sauter dessus et le remercier pour hier ? Pourquoi j'avais cette irrésistible envie que son regard ne quitte pas le mien ? Pourquoi cette envie de repasser une journée avec lui, tout les deux, ne cessait de me hanter ? Pourquoi mes pensées ne cessaient d'être obsédées par lui ? Il y a trop de questions qui n'ont pas de réponses.

- Salut gamin.

Sa voix parvint à mes oreilles comme un souffle silencieux, discret, comme une mélodie chantée doucement, qui m'était uniquement destiné. Mon cœur rata un battement, et commença à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Je n'entendais plus que lui. Sa voix m'avait tellement manqué. Et je ne l'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant. Je fermais mes yeux, me répétant sa phrase moult et moult fois dans la tête. Le ton grave de sa voix semblait danser dans mon esprit. Cette sensation de chaleur ne cessait d'enivrer mon corps. Je rouvris mes yeux, et souris.

- Bonjour sensei.

Ce dernier soupira, puis vint ancré, de nouveau, ses yeux dans les miens. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je ne pouvais enlever mes yeux des siens. J'avais comme ce besoin, qu'il me regarde, moi, rien que moi. Je voulais que cet instant ne se brise jamais, que ce contact entre nous deux ne se casse jamais. C'est comme si j'avais besoin de ce sentiment qu'il venait de créer rien qu'avec ce regard. Je voulais lui demander quelque chose, mais les mots se perdirent dans ma gorge. Je commençais à trembler un peu. Je ne sais pourquoi. Tout en moi devenait confusion. Je me sentais mal à l'aise.

Je me sentais mal. Et malgré que ce sentiment de chaleur soit doux et bon, il me procurait une grande peur. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, et la réponse ne me sera sûrement jamais accordé. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Aucun de nous bouger. Mais une vive douleur dans mon dos se fit sentir, et contre mon gré, je brisais ce contact, laissant un petit cri de douleur m'échapper. Je me retournais vers la personne qui avait osé me faire ça, briser ce contact si doux, et que je souhaitais. Je vis Ymir, un expression neutre sur le visage, qui me laissait sentir que rien n'allait bien se passer.

- Oye, Eren. Ne commence pas à t'attacher à ce type. Me dit-elle.

Je levais un sourcil en sa direction.

- Je ne l'ai pas encore bien évaluer, reprit elle, et quand tu commence à apprécier quelqu'un, tu t'y attache beaucoup trop vite. Je ne veux pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère. Tu ne veux pas que je te rappelle ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois avec ''elle''.

Je baissais mon regard. Qu'elle me le rappelle ? Ça ne servirait à rien. Je ne cesse d'y penser quand je me sens mal. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser, même si ça me met au fond du gouffre. Je ne peux pas oublier. Comment je pourrais oublier ? Je n'avais pas voulu ça. Je ne l'aimais pas, je mettais juste vraiment attacher à elle. Je serrais mon poing. Un soupir se fit entendre, puis une tape dans mon épaule se fit sentir.

- T'en fais pas. C'était pas ta faute.

Elle sourit. Je fis de même. Je retournais ma tête à l'endroit où était mon sensei. Son regard était toujours braqué sur moi. Je sentais une aura bizarre venir d'à côté de moi, puis un rire maléfique se fit entendre. Je tournais ma tête doucement sur le côté d'où provenait ce rire. Je n'ai pas bien suivi ce qui se passait après. Ymir se jeta dans mes bras, croisant ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je fus poussé par elle jusqu'à la rambarde du grand U. Elle vint caresser doucement ma joue d'une main, tandis que l'autre se perdit dans mes cheveux, entortillant ses doigts dedans.

- Je suis désolée Eren, commença t-elle, mais au moins je suis sûr que ça, tu ne le fera pas avec un connard.

Sous mon expression d'incompréhension, elle rigola doucement, puis ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes, puis se posèrent dessus. Je ne réagis pas aux premiers abord. Mon cerveau avait été mis sur mode ''off ''. J'écarquillais les yeux, puis quand je repris mes esprits, je ne sais pourquoi, mais mes mains vinrent se poser sur le dos d'Ymir. Je n'essayais pas de la repousser, je ne sais pourquoi. C'est comme si ses lèvres me permettaient de découvrir quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas.

Quand elle reculait enfin son visage, je lui souriais, et elle faisait de même. Il n'y avait aucun malaise. Je ne sais pourquoi. Je l'avais sentis dans ses actes que cette parole était sincère. Je ne lui en veux pas. C'était mon premier baiser, mais j'étais heureux en quelque sorte de l'avoir eu avec elle.

Elle reposa ses jambes à terre, puis elle me tapota de nouveau l'épaule avant de partir sur son skate. Moi, je soupirais. Je me demande pourquoi je ne peux pas en vouloir à Ymir. N'importe qui serait énervé si on aurait en quelque sorte, voler son premier baiser. Je me retournais vers mon sensei, et vu dans ses yeux, une lueur de pure colère. Je déglutis difficilement, et me crispa. Une jeune femme rousse aux yeux dorés vint le prendre par le bras, puis je vis Hanji-sensei, ainsi qu'Erwin-san venir à ses côtés pour le traîner autre part. Son regard se détourna du mien rapidement.

Je le vis partir et aller se placer à une table avec eux. Pendant tout le trajet, il resta collé à elle. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais une certaine douleur se fit sentir dans mon corps, et au fur et à mesure que je le voyais se rapprocher d'elle, la toucher, ou simplement lui parler, une vague de colère montait en moi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Mais ma main vint serrer mon cœur. Une certaine forme de tristesse vint se créer en moi. Ymir, je pense qu'il est déjà trop tard. Je me suis déjà attaché à Levi Ackerman-sensei... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je souris, et repris mon skate pour descendre.

Je fis un signe à Ymir pour lui dire que j'allais aux toilettes, mais en fait, je voulais juste descendre de cette passerelle. Je me sentais étouffé, j'avais besoin d'air. J'avais pile dans mon axe de vision mon sensei et cette fille. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui toucher les mains, et elle n'arrêtait pas de rougir, comme si tout ceci était normal. Je me sentais de plus en plus énervé. Cette boule, en moi, ne cessait de sauter sur mon intestin, devenant de plus en plus lourde. Mon souffle se fit saccadé, et mes sourcils se froncèrent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pris mon portable.

Ma raison m'avait quitté. J'allais sur la case message, et je tapais le seul truc qui me venait à l'esprit en cet instant. _Je vous hais. _Je lui avait envoyé. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Sous une impulsion de colère. Je l'avais fais parce que j'en avais envie, parce que c'était ce que je ressentais. Je le vis plonger sa main dans sa poche, et en sortir son téléphone. Ma vue se brouilla. Puis quelque chose d'humide passa sur ma joue. J'apportais mes mains sur cette chose humide, et compris que c'était des larmes. Pourquoi je pleurais ? J'en avais trop sur le cœur.

Entre ma mère qui m'oblige à me travestir, mon père qui ne s'en occupe même pas et fait comme si c'était normal, et mon sensei qui joue avec moi. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, non ? Oui. Il fallait que ça arrive un jour. Oui Ymir, c'est trop tard. Je me suis déjà attaché à lui. Il était comme cette bouffée d'air dans ma vie. Le deuxième à connaître mon secret. Le fait qu'il voulait m'apprendre quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas, m'a fait plaisir, et dans un sens, j'avais posé tous mes espoirs dessus même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. J'avais besoin de lui.

C'était comme ça. Aussi naturel que l'espèce humaine avait besoin de l'eau pour vivre, ou encore qu'un enfant à besoin d'amour pour grandir. Oui. J'avais besoin de l'amour que cet homme voulait me faire ressentir. Et c'est cette chose, cette toute petite chose qui m'a fait m'attacher à lui. Parce qu'il l'avait dit d'un air tellement sûr de lui. Je pense, qu'inconsciemment je voulais ressentir ce que ''elle'' avait ressenti, pour mieux m'aider à comprendre son geste. Je m'étais fait des illusions. Levi Ackerman est un adulte. En plus de ça, il est plutôt beau. C'était obligé qu'il s'attache à un adulte.

Cette fille, que dis-je, cette femme est belle. Elle a la grâce, et la beauté mature d'une femme d'âge moyen. Chose que je n'ai pas, et que j'aurais peut-être plus tard. Je séchais mes larmes grâce à mon sweet-shirt, le dernier que j'avais qui n'était pas encore troué, et replongeais mon regard devant la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Mon sensei semblait s'être statufié devant son portable. Je le vis tourner la tête plusieurs fois, et quand il me trouva, je fis la seule chose qui me passait par la tête. Je lui montrais mon majeur. Il plissa légèrement les yeux.

Oui, je lui avait fais ce qu'un ado stupide et immature aurait fait. Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur puisque c'était tout ce que je pouvais lui faire. Quand il soupira, je lâchais mon skate par terre, montais dessus et lui faisais dos. Je partis. Loin de cette scène. J'avais besoin de respirer et de me remettre les idées en places. Je m'étais stoppé dans un endroit calme où personne venait. J'étais dans l'ombre d'un grand arbre. J'avais fermés les yeux, et je laissais la brise caresser ma peau.

- Pourquoi...Pourquoi j'ai fais ça... ?

Je soupirais.

- J'aimerais le savoir aussi.

J'ouvris mes yeux, me retournant à toute allure. Il était là, les mains dans les poches. J'ouvrais la bouche et la refermer directement, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Mon cœur reprit un rythme effréné. Ackerman-sensei vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Mon regard ne le quittait pas des yeux. Je repris une position normal. Aucun de nous deux parler. Le silence n'était en aucun cas mal à l'aise mais j'avais décidé de le briser.

- Je suis désolé...

Il soupira.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Je me retournais vers lui.

- Pour ce que je vous ai envoyé, et fais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni ce que c'était, mais quand je vous ai vu vous coller à elle, la toucher, lui parler, être en quelque sorte ''gentil'' avec elle, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous haïr. Je me disais, ''pourquoi elle et pas moi ? ''.

Il vint ancré son regard dans le mien. Je déglutis.

- Je sais c'est débile. Je ris nerveusement. Bon je vais y aller moi... Dis je en me levant.

Avant que je ne puisse partir, mon sensei attrapa ma main gauche, et avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passe, il me tira à lui, m'obligeant à m'allonger par terre. J'étais juste en dessous de lui. Dès que je vis son regard sur moi, je rougis. Encore une question me vint en tête. Pourquoi je rougis ? J'en ai marre. Ce type me fout dans un état pas possible. Il ouvrit sa bouche.

- La leçon numéro deux vient peut-être un peu trop en avance gamin...

Sa voix grave atteignit mes oreilles, qui retrouvèrent cette douce mélodie de tout à l'heure.

- La leçon numéro deux ? Demandais-je

Il soupira.

- Tu es jaloux.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent Je rapportais mes mains à mon visage mais ces dernières furent coupés par celle de mon professeur qui les serra dans les siennes. Merde ! Alors comme ça je suis jaloux ?! Putain ! Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Et je ne peux pas ! Je ne le connais vraiment que depuis un jour ! Comment je pourrais déjà être jaloux ! Non ! Non ! Il ment ! Il vint poser son front contre le mien, et mon combat intérieur se stoppa.

- _Deuxième leçon : Dis moi que tu es jaloux._

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mon sentiment de confusion s'en alla. Ses yeux me dissuadèrent de mentir, et je ne pouvais pas le nier. Je n'aimais pas le savoir trop proche de quelqu'un. J'étais vraiment jaloux. Levi Ackerman était ma bouffée d'air à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il deviennent trop proche de quelqu'un sous peine qu'il parte et qu'il me laisse. J'avais besoin d'un type comme lui dans ma vie. D'un type franc, qui fait et dit ce qu'il veut. J'avais besoin de lui. Et dans un sens, je devais lui dire. Je détourner mon regard du sien. Oui, il avait le droit de savoir...

- Je ne veux pas que vous soyez trop familier avec cette fille... Je ne veux pas que vous la touchez comme vous le faisiez... Ne soyez pas aussi gentil avec elle que vous l'êtes avec moi... Sensei, vous êtes à moi... Vous êtes ma bouffée d'air... A moi... Rien qu'à moi... Je suis jaloux...

Il enleva son front du mien, puis il vint passer une main dans mes cheveux, les caressant doucement. Ma tête était sur ses genoux. J'avais caché mon visage dans le tee-shirt gris qu'il portait. J'avais trop honte de ce que je venais de dire. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise. Ymir ne m'appela pas. Je pense qu'elle devait savoir où j'étais où du moins avec qui j'étais. Elle n'avait pas loupé le moment de tout à l'heure, donc elle ne devait pas trop se poser de questions. Mes mains s'agrippaient à son tee-shirt au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient.

Je sentais les rayons du coucher du soleil venir caressait ma peau nue. Alalala... Qu'est ce que je vais devenir entre les mains de ce type moi...

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Fini ! Enfin T^T !<p>

Laissez vos impressions ! N'oublier pas que c'est ça qui nous donne envie d'écrire la suite ;D

Kiss et bonne nuit/journée à vous :*


End file.
